1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a receiving device that receives a broadcast signal by phase diversity with a plurality of tuners.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional receiving devices, when a receiving intensity of a receiving signal is at or above a threshold value and a reception state is favorable, the receiving device independently operates a main tuner and a sub-tuner. When the electric field intensity is less than the threshold value and the reception state is unfavorable, the receiving device switches the main tuner and the sub-tuner into a phase diversity reception mode. An example conventional receiving device is disclosed in JP 2007-60624 A.